Vitious Dawlish
' '''Vitious Dawlish '(悪質なダウリッシュ;Akushitsuna daurisshu) was a mage from Alvarez Empire. An unscrupulous yet talented mage, he worked under August himself in the hope of raising his powers and position in the military hierarchy. He was particularly proficient with Water Magic and Blast Magic, so that earned him the moniker of Whirlpool of Vices '(悪徳のジェットバ;''Akutoku no jettobasu). While he was stationed in the Caracole Island, Vitious set his eyes on the Sun Blade, held by Tamo'ei Garif. However, such lust for power proved to be fatal, as the last Jahara ended up killing Vitious in a arduous struggle. Appearance A man of a somewhat thin constitution and pale complexion, Vitious was on above-average height and had straight, turquoise hair whose somewhat messy fringe covers his forehead, and that were longer on behind. A red angular tattoo, which looks similar to a stylized scar, crossed the right side of his face, barely touching his eye. Vitious' eyes were rather peculiar, has they had a yellow iris and a black sclera, giving him somewhat of a sick appearance; though that only appeared to happen when the mage was angry and releasing his full power, though. When he was not fighting, his eyes were of a healthier grey tone; it is unknown if this shift of look was due to him mutating thanks to his foul power, or if Vitious used his a glamour spell to hide his evil appearance. Regardless, his magic had an evil taste within, with an aura that looks of dark purple. As for his attire, every time he fought Vitious wore an black, hooded wizard cape which covers only his upper body like a cape; it has its edges trimmed in dark blue and magical motifs, reminiscent of Nazca circles, on each side of his shoulder of the same color. The hood was kept together by a buttoned ribbon and a metallic clasp shaped like a scaled arrow: overall, it all looked like a cross. Under the hood Vitious wore a jacket of a blueish grey of very dark shade, with blue patterns son both his shoulders, and a red shirt, which is the only colorful piece of garment he had. His belly was bare. Vitious wore pants of the same hue of his jacket, with similar blue stripes on it. He had black shoes. Personality A man whose name befits his personality, Vitious was power-hungry, callous and unscrupulous individual whose only goal was to increment his own personal power. Vitious did hardly care about anyone else except for himself, and was willing to sacrifice others to achieve his goals: when he tried to steal the Blade of Ah Kin, he sent a few guards with Organic Link as a booby trap that would have killed them in case of activation, just to immobilize Tamo'ei and Amanda. This uncaring attitude, was noted even by the time he was working under August, as the Magic King referred him as a talented soldier, yet with no soul. Vitious was a patient and cunning man, who preferred much to wait and create the perfect opportunity to defeat his enemies, rather than challenging them head-on, regardless of own much weak the appear to be. He spied Tamo'ei for months, using his water magic and making use of spies and couriers, and stroke only when he was sure to take him out without testimonies. He had however, an arrogant streak, and a strong pride regarding his skills with magic, as insulting his abilities will get him more reckless and fighting head on. Vicious was so haughty that he will never lose an opportunity to belittle and mock his opponents, often using the information he picked on them to make the blow harder; many of his insults have also a misogynist streak, as he insulted Amanda Croft calling her a "whore" and expressing disbelief on how such a foolish woman could have acquired her powerful magic. The only person he seemed to genuinely respect was August, whom Vitious referred many time as "sage", being in awe of his near god-like prowess with magic. Regardless of his patronizing nature, Vitious was ultimately cowardly, and did not hesitated to use dirty tactics to save his own skin, like putting human shields between him and his enemy. Once Vitious felt he was out immediate danger, however, he would return in usual foul disposition, insulting his opponents even more than before. In the end, despite his power and pragmatism, it was Vitious' constant belittlement that awoke Tamo'ei's inner rage and led to his own demise. History Synopsis Equipment Magic and Abilities Ways of Combat Physical Abilities '''Enhanced Reflexes: Vitious did possess a sharp and quick mind both in learning and in fighting. He was fast on the draw, capable of casting spells even of great complexity in a short time and react efficiently in the heat of the battle. During his fight again Tamo'ei, he was able to keep up with the blindingly fast Jahara warrior, evading his attacks multiple and blasting him with a plethora of magics with little moments of reprise. However, Vitious only manage to last so long due to his skills with Teleportation Magic and effect of his magic over the terrain, and eventually was overwhelmed by Tamo'ei divine speed. Magical Abilities Master Magician: Water Magic(水の魔法;Mizu no mahō): Blast Magic(ブラストマジック;Burasutomajikku): Barrier Magic(バリアマジック;Bariamajikku): Organic Link Magic(オーガニックリンクマジック;Ōganikkurinkumajikku): Teleportation Magic(テレポーテーションマジック;Terepōtēshonmajikku): Immense Magical Power: Relationships Trivia * Vitious Dawlish was inspired by two Harry Potter character: his first name is the same of Filius Flitwick in the Italian version; is surname instead derives from John Dawlish, a Auron creamed by Silente in the fifth book. Much like John, Vitious was a highly talented mage who just took on bigger fishes he could fry. * Vitious appearance is based on Kalin Kessler from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mage